


Not Fair

by 1tskillingm3



Series: Cat's and Owls [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancer AU, Fluff, M/M, ballerina!Akaashi, make-up-artist!bokuto, so definately not super posh or polished, this is suuuuuper short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1tskillingm3/pseuds/1tskillingm3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's tough remaining professional when you are a make-up artist for the most beautiful dancer to ever grace this earth. But then, Bokuto muses, life is not fair sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatshortangryperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshortangryperson/gifts).



> alternate title: the text message that got out of hand. If you want to see the sketch that inspired it than you can look at my twitter.
> 
> It's reeeeeeeally short. I almost only posted it on tumblr.

"Come on kido, just sit tight for a few more minutes." Bokuto coaxed as Hinata tried not to squirm in place. 

"I am only two years younger than you." Hinata reminded him with a pout as Bokuto spread gold glitter and carefully arranged jewels over his eyes and cheekbones. 

"That's still two years older than you sunshine." Grinned Bokuto giving Hinata's mouth a last coat of metallic lipstick. The over all affect of the makeup combined with the highlights he had added to Hinata's fiery hair and the flowing long silks that fluttered around the dancers body with every movments meant that the small boy looked almost ethereal like an embodiment of sunshine. 

"M'kay! You're all set! Try not to bit you lips or touch you face." He instructed and the young dancer nodded, suddenly looking slightly green and quickly pranced out of the room. Bokuto sighed fondly. After all this time the boy still got stage fright. 

 "I believe it is my turn now Bokuto-san." Said a silky voice and the make-up artist felt his heart skipped a beat as he turned and saw one of their lead dancers(and the most beautiful in Bokuto’s opinion) patiently waiting for  him. 

"Yes yes, Akaashi! I saved the best for last after all owl prince." Bokuto tried to joke nervously cleaning his brushes as the stunning ballerina settled on the stool in front of him. 

"Okaaaay, most of your face will be covered by your mask but we still need to cover the basics!" Bokuto declared carefully clipping Akaashi's dark hair away from his face. The dancer nodded wordlessly and let his eyes flutter shut. Bokuto allowed himself a moment to simply stare at him. Akaashi had really long thick eyelashes. Then Bokuto shook his head and began to clean his face with a wipe so he could apply foundation. He chattered about this and that as he worked on enhancing Akaashi’s already striking features, though it was mostly to distract himself from his own nerves. Even so, he still ended up swallowing thickly when his fingers lightly traced Akaashi’s lips before he painted them black and they parted automatically letting a warm breath tickle his finger tips. 

"A-almost done!" Bokuto reported shakily as he unclipped Akaashi's hair and quickly put some glittery product on his hands and rand them through soft short locks to make them look more feather-like. It was almost a cruel torture: getting to so gently touch the face and hair of the guy he liked, but not the way he wished he were allowed to do so. He was so close. He was so beautiful. Bokuto was so smitten. Dark eyes fluttered open when Bokuto’s hands stopped. 

"Are you done?" Bokuto nodded wordlessly feeling the heat cover his cheeks, 

"Alright then, see you after the show Bokuto-san. Thank you for doing a good job as always." Said Akaashi formally picking up his mask from the table and gracefully moving out of the room. 

"Yeah...anytime..."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the headcannons for the other characters in this AU go ahead and message/comment and I'll be happy to give them to you.


End file.
